


The End of the World

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"K-Day" fill. Humans were arrogant enough to believe that it would be them that destroyed the planet. Those in San Fransico quickly realised otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

It was funny.

They always said us humans would destroy the planet. With our abuse of fossil fuels and our destruction of the environment as we built more and more and more millions certainly believed it. But in that split second…

All the people in San Francisco believed right then that the Earth’s end would come from something far beyond our control.

They knew it would come from another world.

Millions ran, screaming through the streets as the beast, like something out of a horror movie, ripped through the bridge and began taking lumbering strides across the city. It ripped down  or stood on anything and everything in its way: the buildings, cars, buses…people. Though in that moment, every human, as nacissitic as they might have been, knew that monster didn’t care about them. It probably didn’t realise that there were _people_ being reduced to mush beneath it’s terrible claws.

The military arrived and it did _everything_.

Everything didn’t even faze it. It swatted at fighter jets like they were annoying bugs, shook off the millions of bullet rounds being fired it. It walked through a power line and that did nothing. The tanks came in, but all they seemed to do was make it angry.

Five days.

It took five days for the beast to finally fall and not get up.

The lives lost…

No one wanted to contemplate it.

The worldwide news said it was fantastic, how _lucky_ the survivors were. They certainly didn’t feel lucky as everyone realised they had lost someone. To the crushing crowds or the kaiju or if they just simply were never seen again and no answer was actually there, everyone had lost something.

Then when they realised that the blue blood was toxic? Thousands more died before they worked out how to counteract that poison. 


End file.
